civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Kuikuro (Anetü)
The Kuikuro led by Anetü is a custom civilization by Tomatekh,Tomatekh's Civilizations with contributions from TarcisioCM, Janboruta, DJSHenninger, and Bakuel. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview The Kuikuro An indigenous tribe of the Upper Xingu region of Brazil, the Kuikuro represent one of the great lost civilizations of the Amazon jungle. Approximately 1,500 years ago they built a sophisticated complex of cities centered near lake Kuhikugu. Hosting a potential population of over 10,000, these settlements exhibited a complex network of roads, palisades, and plazas and featured extensive agricultural efforts integrated into the local landscape. Much like most of pre-Columbian America, their population was devastated by the introduction of European borne diseases and slavers. Today, only about 500 members of the tribe remain with most of their history either forgotten or regarded as legend. Anetü As a pre-Colombian civilization lacking writing, little is known about Kuhikugu government. Additionally, the depopulation of indigenous tribes due to the arrival of Europeans in the Americas significantly impacted the archeological record, allowing the Amazon jungle to reclaim previously settled and cultivated sites. However, much can be learned by studying leadership models and settlement patterns among the modern Kuikuro. "Anetü" does not refer to a specific individual but is rather the Kuikuro term for chief. Surviving oral histories usually describe ancient leaders in mythological terms, often conflating them with itseke, or hyper-beings. Dawn of Man Noble Anetü, Chief of Kuhikugu, who taught the birds how to sing, who cleared the manioc swidden place, long have your people told your story. One of the great lost civilizations of the Amazon, the Kuikuro built a sophisticated complex of cities near Lake Kuhikugu in the Upper Xingu region of what is today Brazil. For close to a thousand years these centres thrived, uniquely adapted to the demands of their environment and forever shaping the Amazonian landscape. Yet, the arrival of Europeans would prove disastrous for the Americas. In just a few short years the indigenous population would be decimated by disease and the Kuikuro, now a shadow of themselves, forced ever deeper onto government reserves. Hagito Anetügü, time has not been kind to your people. Their forests burned and ancient cities forgotten, the Kuikuro now pray to the itseke for guidance. Will you return to lead them and reclaim the unknown jungle? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: '"Welcome, stranger! I am Anetü, Chief of Kuhikugu. Let us trade in peace and friendship." '''Introduction: '"Welcome! I offer to help guide your people through these ancient forests." 'Defeat: '"Your arrival in these lands has brought nothing but disease and destruction to my people." 'Defeat: '"I'm sure someone will find my capital again... someday. It can't stay lost forever!" Unique Attributes Strategy The Kuikuro is a civ ideally suited for its jungle start bias. While most civs will usually stagnate in jungle early game, the Kuikuro UA allows them to improve jungle tiles prior to researching Mining and Bronze Working. Additionally, since their Workers will not remove jungle from tiles, the Kuikuro do not face the usual trade-off of choosing between a tile improvement and the later University driven jungle science bonus. As such, your core cities will often be research powerhouses come mid-game. Keep in mind that all jungle tiles offer the base yield of grassland and when chopped revert to a plains tile. The Kuikuro still have the option to remove jungle from tiles, allowing you to effectively choose the base tile type surrounding many of your cities. Enemy invasions can prove problematic for the Kuikuro, however. Remember that your military units do not receive a movement bonus through jungles and enemy units stationed on jungle tiles receive a defensive boost. The plus side is that the invading army is in the same boat and will have to overcome the same obstacles. Consider building additional roads through jungle tiles to help with troop movement. The House Garden is a good all-around building (providing minor bonuses to production, food, and gold) suited for jungle starts. The additional production from jungle based resources helps offset the usual production deficit associated with jungle tiles, while the Woodsman promotion will help your Workers improve your starting terrain (and provide a minor move advantage to later Settlers and Missionaries). However, besides the lack of gold maintenance, keep in mind that the UB is slightly worse than a standard Granary when settling away from jungle tiles due the lack of bonus food from Wheat, Bananas, and Deer. The Huka-Huka Warrior provides a minor advantage, keeping pace with later units by earning bonus XP every time it is upgraded. As a Warrior can typically upgrade seven times, the ability has the potential to offer a lot of free XP. Extra combat strength when near a city celebrating a ‘We Love the King Day’ can offer some situational defense. Consider trying to trade for a requested resource at the start of a defensive war. Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Find the Lost City of Z Our capital has inspired rumors of a lost civilization located deep within the jungle, attracting the attention of foreign bandeirantes. Although we know these rumors to be false, there is still much we can learn of our own history if we help these explorers map the continent. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Kuikuro * Must have at least 2 Recon Units * Must have at least 2 Archeologists * Must have reached the Industrial Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 800 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Hidden Antiquity Sites will be revealed * If you complete the Exploration Social Policy tree, City Ruins and Antiquity Sites will also provide +4 Culture and +2 Gold Note: The decision costs will be reduced if you have completed the Exploration Social Policy tree. Hold the Kuarup Festival The Kuarup ceremony is a ritual feast during which we honour the dead and remember our greatest leaders and warriors. It is a gathering of all neighboring tribes in celebration of life, death, and rebirth. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Kuikuro * Must have at least 4 Military Units * One of your Cities must be celebrating a 'We Love the King Day' * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 50 Culture * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * The length of 'We Love the King Days' will be increased by 50% Deforestation Overzealous citizens have taken it upon themselves to clear forest and jungle from their lands in order to expand their farms and sell the lumber. Option 1: 'We should have prevented this... * Forest and Jungle tiles will be lost in your territory ''Note: This event may fire for any Civilization after they have reached the Industrial era. '''Unique Cultural Influence "My people are planting integrated gardens and practicing Huka-Huka wrestling matches. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * TarcisioCM: UU and UB icons * Janboruta: Leader and icon * DJSHenninger: Unit conversion (from Bakuel's Civ IV Filipino Ancient Unit Pack) * Tomatekh: All code and art otherwise not listed Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Katuje Cultures Category:Tomatekh Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III